


Republic City’s Newest Triad

by Aspidities



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Impregnation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Opal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Being the Avatar’s mate is a hard job, so it’s a good thing there’s two of them.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Opal/Asami Sato
Comments: 26
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at me writing Korrasami again! Just like old times. Delighted to be back, and more poly-rific than ever.

Asami greeted her with a quick kiss, and an immediate question: “Is everything ready?”

“Pretty much.” Korra replied, already inhaling heavily as she shucked her outer coat to the hooks on the wall of the entryway. The scent of heat was thick on the grounds of the Sato mansion—thick enough that she started slavering over it in the air before her glider ever touched the ground. 

She took Asami by her lovely waist and pulled her in for a deeper, more thorough kiss to express her mood, and was pleased that the omega was as gasping as she was by the end of it. “I have supplies delivered later for the weekend, and the security team is on patrol. Mako and Bolin are handling all my Avatar duties. The only thing left is that Kai’s coming by later to pick up Naga, but he can do that without my help.”

“Good.” Asami shook her hair out, releasing a lovely dragon-jasmine scent that always sent Korra into mild swoons, even after three years of being her mate. “I cancelled all my meetings. There’s just one pesky investor on Thursday but hopefully by then—-“

Both heads turned toward the bedroom stairs as a long, needy moan echoed down the marble. 

“Spirits.” Korra swallowed, mouth dry in delighted anticipation. Her cock was already stiff and twitching in her loose pants, and she tugged at the fabric, aware she would be tenting it soon. “She’s already full-blown, huh?”

Her mate snorted, but the sound was tender. “You have no idea. When I got home this afternoon I had to pull her out of an ice bath. Poor thing’s never had a raw, unsurpressed heat before. She’s drowning in it.”

Korra shuddered with deep, alpha need. Her body stiffened along the spine, and her muscles bunched, tense in preparation. “Well, there was the first time she came to us, that one was pretty intense.”

“Intense enough for her to seek out the Avatar’s alpha presence, and even her mate, too.” Asami agreed, plum-colored lips perched in a half-smile. “But you’re forgetting—that time she was still on birth control. This time…”

Another moan sent a shudder through both of them. It was a plaintive, desperate sound, and it came with a blast of pheromone-scented wind. Korra inhaled through her open, panting mouth, taking in the airy scent of frangipani. 

“ _ Asami… _ ” The voice begged, helplessly arousing in its open need. 

“I’d better get back to her. I can’t stand hearing her beg like that.” Asami’s pupils were just as blown as Korra’s, and a light sheen of sweat had appeared on her pale collarbone, which was increasing her luminescence as her body responded to the omega heat cycling pull. 

Asami shrugged herself free of her jacket, the Future Industries logo crumpling to the floor, and started up the stairs, turning over her shoulder to give her mate one final alluringly-lifted brow. “Drink some water before you come up after me, love. It’s going to be a long night.”

Korra was certain that Asami was, as usual, very right, so she padded quickly to the kitchen on bare, urgent feet. In the time it took her to gulp down a sizeable pitcher of water, she had also managed to hastily scrawl instructions for Naga’s feeding and tape the note to a baggie full of yuans on the backdoor. Kai could help himself to the fish jerky in the stables, and he’d be just fine—Naga adored him. Korra hardly spared it a second thought, now that the scent of omega was heavy in her nostrils like grass after rain. She had bigger metaphorical fish to fry. 

All the way up the stairs, Korra thanked every Spirit she knew for the way her life had ended up. To be blessed with not one, but  _ two _ mates, both as lovely as they were fierce, and smart as they were strong. She’d thought that when she entered the Spirit World with Asami at her side, all those years ago, that her world was complete, but then, years later, she’d been proven wrong. 

And oh, how wrong she had been. 

When she opened the door, the sight of the two entwined, writhing bodies on the bed would have dropped a weaker alpha dead of a blissful heart attack right there in the doorframe. Thankfully, Korra was made of sterner stuff, but her knees still trembled. Hard. 

Asami was on top, pinning Opal below her with her hands holding the younger omega’s above her head. She had taken the remainder of her clothes off, and her her dark hair cascaded down over her her pale shoulders, teasingly brushing the dip in her lower back just above her ass. Opal was naked too, of course, covered in a sheen of sweat, moaning under Asami’s body, hair tangled and damp. Opal’s scent was blazing, unadulterated by suppressants, and it was calling for Korra to fill the hollowness inside of her. Even Asami’s scent, muted as it was by her birth control implant, seemed to be singing out for Korra. 

Asami’s lips were dark on Opal’s neck, biting and sucking at the mark on the brunette omega’s neck to ease her into instinctive calm, while her hips ground down, slowly. Korra could see slick trails clinging to Asami’s stomach and thighs, connecting to Opal’s wriggling, thrusting pussy, weeping open and pink under the naked weight of her mate. Opal shuddered under Asami, softening below her tenderly gripping teeth, but her lower body still writhed and pulsed with need, and she whimpered. 

“I know, darling.” Asami crooned sympathetically, fingers running a slippery path around and over the smaller omega’s swollen entrance. “Just  _ shhh _ and let me help. You’re still too tight for knotting, my sweet one.”

“ _ Ah _ .” Opal might have been trying to whine Asami’s name, but when she caught sight of Korra watching in the doorway with appreciative, black eyes and an obvious bulge, her throat caught and she whimpered, high and wordless with need.

Asami tossed her hair over her shoulder with unconscious seduction, following Opal’s desperate eyes. She smiled at her mate and Korra slipped a hand into her pants, unable to stop herself from trying to relieve the pressure. She’d burst way too quickly to satisfy Opal at this rate. Asami watched with clear approval, licking her lips, and then turned back to nuzzle into Opal’s pulse, soothing her with nips and suckling kisses. 

“I know, I know you want her, but you have to open for her, sweet.” Asami murmured over Opal’s rising moans, two fingers twining down into the omega’s tightly-clasped sex. Opal gasped out, eyes flying open and Asami freed her other hand to cup her chin, firm but loving. “Can you do that, Opal? Can you open up so Korra can breed you?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Opal was practically weeping, twisting under Asami’s body and grabbing at her as if she were a lifeline, as her hips rose up to meet Asami’s slowly thrusting fingers in a sloppy arch. “ _ Please _ , I want—I  _ want _ it.”

“You’re doing so good.” Korra praised, her voice rumbling out much lower and raspier than it had been downstairs. Her palm pressed her dick into her thigh, and she rutted against the pressure, slowly, body heaving as she stood upright. “My  _ good _ girls.”

Both of her mates reacted to the praise in very characteristic ways—Asami’s sly look over her shoulder was blazing with unadulterated pride, and Opal blushed from her nipples to her knees, mewling and rubbing her face against Asami’s arm in blissful embarrassment. 

“That’s good.” Asami purred, rolling her hips behind her thrusting wrist and adding another finger. “She likes that, Korra. Keep telling her she’s a good girl for us.”

Opal whined, half-protest and half-confession, her body twisting with pleasure. 

“She is.” Korra came to stand by the bed, shucking her shirt with one smooth, practiced motion that let her cropped hair bounce. Her breast band was still on, but she dropped her underwear with her pants, spitting down on her cock as she fisted the red, bobbing length, already glistening in streams of her effusive pre-cum. Opal stared at it with open hunger, her mouth dropping open, and her head tilting toward Korra. 

“Such a good girl to let us breed her, to carry pups for all of us.” Korra growled, low and encouraging as she shuffled closer to Opal’s wet lips. “ _ Our _ good girl. Isn’t that right, Asami?”

“Yes, my love.” Asami agreed, thrusting harder. Her green eyes were almost all black and her mouth was panting, open and red. Korra could see Opal’s heat was calling hers out like a siren-whale’s song. “Our sweet, perfect girl.”

And she was. 

Before Opal had tumbled into their lives, the biggest problem between Korra and Asami had been the breeding question. Everyone had been asking when they would do it. How many pups. How soon. Even their friends kept up the constant barrage of needling elbows and knowing winks. Korra didn’t mind it, as much, but for Asami, who had suffered seeing her father’s wrath and ruin, and had so many conflicted feelings about giving birth to more of his bloodline….it was hard. The expectations on the Avatar’s omega were very clear—mate and produce heirs, more Avatar children like Tenzin and Bumi and Kya to contribute to the world’s great leaders. But Asami was always more than just her status. More than just her loins. She had strived her whole life to be a captain of industry, and once she’d achieved it, everyone around her expected her to give it up to nurture the Avatar’s brood. Korra didn’t want that of her, and made it vehemently clear, but still. The wound was hard and deep, for a long time. 

And then, Opal had her first, wild heat, and went stumbling into Republic City looking for the only alpha her instincts insisted was strong enough to handle her, mated or not. 

Some other omegas might have reacted with extreme defensiveness, when Asami found Korra awkwardly trying to hold a desperate, insensate Opal off with a blatant erection obvious in her pants. It wasn’t unheard of for omegas to kill each other in jealous rages over alpha interest. But Asami wasn’t that kind of omega, thankfully. 

And Opal wasn’t the type to mind sharing.  _ Far _ the opposite in fact. Opal only seemed to truly relax and let down her guard, allowing both of them to satisfy her, when she felt that Asami was also relaxed. There was a reason she’d dated Bolin, after all. Opal felt safest around other omegas, and had never wanted an alpha in her life. 

Until Korra. 

Korra guided her cock into her second mate’s open mouth. “That’s it,” she encouraged, rough and rumbling in her throat. “Get everything nice and wet.”

Opal moaned around her, eyes fluttering as her tongue worked along the underside of Korra’s thick shaft, teasing and stroking beneath the sensitive ridge of the head. She worked diligently, feverish in the grip of her heat and the instinctive desire to please her alpha. Asami, looking on in aroused approval, began curling her fingers as she thrust, thumb rubbing over the swollen bud of Opal’s beautifully reddened clit to reward her for her good service. 

“She’s going to need it wet enough to get her knot into you.” Asami purred into Opal’s ear, as the other omega made a strangled, rabid sound around Korra’s cock, almost choking on it. “You’re so  _ tight _ , my little Airbender. So innocent, even after all this time with us….”

Korra groaned in agreement, hips thrusting inadvertently as she mentally perused all the times they had had as a mated triad since Opal’s first heat. There had been the vacation Korra had taken both omegas on to ride the elphant koi at Kyoshi Island, and the resulting naked, entangled night of passion on the beach, when she’d fucked Asami right into Opal’s pussy, making both omegas a mess. Or the time she’d taken Opal to the Spirit World when Asami had work constraints, and showed the Airbender the joys of the Spirit Spa, after which Opal had offered Korra her ass for the first time. Or the time the two omegas had ganged up on her during her rut, getting her into platinum handcuffs and edging her to the point of severe, wild frustration before milking her knot into both of their cunts, coaxing her with combined, warm essences flaring up around her chi. 

Oh yes. She was a lucky Avatar indeed. Almost too lucky, frankly. Korra sometimes wondered how she’d managed to snare two of the brightest and most beautiful omegas in all of the world, but Asami and Opal both made it their nightly duty to remind her of just how  _ much _ she was wanted, needed,  _ cherished _ , even. 

Luck probably had very little to do with it, all told. 

Opal swirled her tongue around Korra’s leaking head, collecting as much salty pre-cum as her mouth could fit, before she swallowed greedily and sent her wicked little tongue searching in the slit for more. Korra moaned, twisting her fingers into Opal’s silken auburn hair for purchase, but not pulling her down. This wasn’t about her, right now. They needed Opal to be worked up just enough to be bred. She could ignore her urges for a time—mating two omegas did take some mastery, but Korra was always a quick student, and she’d learned the ropes by now. Her breathing slowed, and she forced herself to center, instead of rutting wildly into Opal’s throat like her instincts were screaming for. 

Opal, however, did not seem to share Korra’s desire to remain restrained. She whined around Korra’s shaft, throat vibrating with it, and churned up against Asami’s fingers. 

“She’s ready, love.” Asami chuckled, low and throaty. Her lips landed on Opal’s breasts, sucking and biting as her fingers came up to trace slick around the omega’s stiff nipples. Asami’s tongue swirled around the glistening peak and Korra grunted to see her mate close her eyes and moan in pleasure at the taste. Opal shuddered below them both and Korra knew Asami had the right of things. 

Korra leaned over Opal’s body to give her first mate a sweet, lingering kiss, sharing Opal’s taste between their lips. “Get up by her head and hold her for me.” Korra instructed, hot into Asami’s mouth. “I want you to help her when the time comes.”

Asami was less obedient in bed than Opal, but she never resisted Korra for long, especially when the stakes were this high. She slid from the kiss, giving Opal one last fond peck on her heaving, sweating sternum, and, as Korra withdrew from the Airbender omega’s mouth, Asami pulled Opal’s gasping, limp body into the circle of her arms, whispering nonsense soothing words against her temple as the omega whined at the loss of Korra in her mouth. Asami’s touch soothed her almost instantly, though, and Opal’s legs fell helplessly open, knees crooked. It was an inviting sight—Asami’s dark-eyed look of possession against Opal’s neck, teeth sinking in to the mark she’d made a year ago, opposite of Korra’s, long fingers pinching at the omega’s nipples and roaming a hand down to tease at her clit, and then, Opal’s open, pleading submission, cunt reddened and begging for someone— _ anyone _ —to fill her. The Airbender omega’s scent was screaming for mercy, for Korra to mount her, fuck her,  _ breed _ her—

Korra couldn’t resist her instincts anymore. She growled, deep in her chest, unaware that her eyes lit briefly with white Avatar light, and fell onto her two mates like a ravening tiger-wolf. 

Opal and Asami’s scents welcomed her in an ecstatic display of pheromone pull, flooding her nostrils in a heady blend that made her almost a little woozy. Her cock was slick from Opal’s mouth and achingly hard, ready to spill, ready to  _ breed _ . She humped blindly between the omega’s open legs for a moment or two, snarling as she rutted uselessly against Opal’s squirming stomach. Her brain couldn’t get it together to think past  _ my omegas, mine, all mine.  _

“Easy, love.” Asami’s scent spiraled into her brain by way of her gasping, open airways, and she felt a cool hand on her stomach, slipping down. “Let me help you.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Opal begged, fisting the ruined, damp sheets in both hands and arching against Korra, biting at Asami’s thigh by her face. “I need you, need you to— _ ah—oh Spirits, please.”  _

“Say it.” Korra demanded, as Asami’s gentle guiding hand brought her up against the smaller omega’s slippery, open entrance. Her tip nudged in, bluntly, and Opal’s gasp was nearly a scream. “Say you want me to breed you, and I will.”

Opal was clearly beyond the point of stringing full sentences together, so this was a particularly unfair ask, but Korra’s inner alpha was roaring for it, so she didn’t retract. Instead, she pushed in and out, shallowly, never allowing the omega the fullness she clearly craved, as Opal struggled for breath and words.

“You can do it, darling.” Asami cooed, slipping her fingers in a v-shape on either side of Opal’s clit. The smaller omega bucked in her arms, breath tight and fast. “Tell her you want it. Tell  _ me _ you want it, too.”

As usual, the encouraging pull of Asami’s omega warmth seemed to fill Opal with a kind of strength. Korra watched with pride as the omega shuddered, clearly marshaling her reserves, and then wrenched her lovely grey eyes open, giving both her mates her fiercest look. “ _ I need you both to breed me.” _

Oh, that was definitely enough. 

Asami pulled Opal by her chin into a blistering kiss, and Korra pushed slowly all the way inside as she did, reveling in the muffled noises of pleasure as Opal seized between their two bodies. Korra knew she was big, and needed to let the omega adjust for a time, but Opal was already rocking her hips up for more before even a few seconds had gone by. Her heat was bypassing a lot of protocols for their usual sex, it seemed, and her pussy was stretched far more open than Korra had ever seen her, as if in readiness for the thickness of her alpha’s knot. Korra moaned, heady with the need to give it to her, and lurched forward, hips snapping into her rut. 

Something brushed the base of her cock while she was mindlessly driving in and out, mouth open and tongue dripping. She looked down to see Asami’s long fingers rubbing furiously on Opal’s clit, as her mouth kept the omega’s moans spilling down her own throat. It was like a firebrand to Korra’s senses, and nearly drove her into overdrive. She hunched over and bit into Opal’s mating mark, as Asami kissed the breath from her lungs, and rammed into the omega at an unruly, rapidly quickening pace. 

Korra could feel her knot swelling more and more as she panted in the grip of Opal’s heat and Asami’s coaxing, and she knew she had to get it in soon or risk tearing the omega. Thanks to Asami’s preparations, Opal was ready for her, and as she began the slow process of sinking it inside, the omega cried out into Asami’s mouth, vibrating past Korra’s lips as she gave in to the orgasm that the older omega was steadily pulling from her body. The sudden rush of wetness coated Korra’s cock and lower regions almost to her navel, and the fresh tide allowed her knot to slip inside with a heavy, final push. 

Opal seized and rippled around her cock, warm walls pulsing and squeezing all along Korra’s length, and the alpha had no choice but to spill, groaning helplessly as she jerked her hips into Opal’s prone, trapped body. Asami gave a triumphant sound into Opal’s lips and then pulled away, leaving the omega to gasp out a second orgasm as she looked down at Korra’s tensing, spilling abs, fingers splaying on the muscles bunching there. 

“That’s it.” Asami coaxed, sweet and endlessly effective. “Fill her up. Keep going Korra. Give her our pups.”

Korra let out a noise that was more of a  _ hnnngh _ than it was an actual word, and shuddered, her cock emptying in steady streams, hitting Opal’s open cervix and drenching the mouth to her womb. The omega’s belly was already a little rounded, with no more room to go, but the sight of it only sent Korra into another instinctively pleased set of spasms, spurting until there was more cum than cock stuffed into the omega’s knotted cunt. Groaning, she gave in to the urge to slump onto her mate’s bodies, eyes flickering briefly closed, as the last pulses emptied through her tip. 

It was a long time before the knot softened and Korra blinked back into sense once more. 

When she did, she realized two things:

  1. Opal was very much blissfully passed out, pussy leaking a veritable tide of Korra’s cum, belly still tented with the rest of it, and a smile plastered on her sleeping lips. 
  2. Asami, however, was very much awake, and had helplessly fallen into the cycle drawn out by Opal’s heat, gasping as she fucked herself slowly on the opposite side of the bed, three fingers deep and eyes blown out with heat signals. 



Korra stiffened immediately, cock jumping back to attention as she lifted off of Opal’s sleeping body and rolled her gently over so she wouldn’t be disturbed by Asami’s much-deserved fucking. She covered Opal lovingly with a fur from the foot of the bed, and then turned her full attention to Asami, eyes darkening with lust as she took in the gorgeous omega, lost in her heat, desperate for anything to fill her. 

“My perfect girl.” Korra growled, rumbling deep as she pulled Asami’s hips closer. “You waited so patiently. Now it’s your turn.”

“Please, Korra.” Asami nodded, fingers tightening on the alpha’s shoulders as Korra lifted her legs up and over them. “I—I can’t help it.”

“I know, baby. It’s just the hormones.” Korra soothed her with a kiss to her mating mark, right above the one Opal had left. The omega mark wasn’t as strongly scented as her alpha one, but it was still there, and it warmed her heart whenever she thought about her two loves claiming each other. “You did so well for Opal and I both. We wouldn’t be anywhere without you.”

Asami shuddered at the touch and praise, body arching, and Korra positioned herself, taking far less time than she had with Opal. Asami was always tight, but she liked it  _ rough _ , and her heats were no exception. 

In no time at all they were panting into each other, spellbound by the chaotic pounding of Korra’s thick cock, rutting into Asami’s grasping cunt with wet, obscene noises. Asami was clawing at her back, crying out softly, lost in her pleasure in the way she only got with Korra guiding her, and Korra was equally lost in  _ her _ , gripping into her neck and muttering her name, over and over.  _ Asami. Asami. Asami.  _

Neither of them heard or felt the bedsprings creak. Korra was only made aware Opal was awake when she felt a slender hand land on her sweating, thrusting back, and a cool voice in her ear: “Give it to her. Make her come  _ hard _ , Korra.”

Asami moaned loud and deep at the suggestion, and Korra lifted her head from her first love’s throat to look into the clear grey eyes of her second one. Opal smiled at the eye contact and stroked Korra’s spine with one hand as her other slipped down to return the favor against Asami’s clit. “Make her feel good. She’s so  _ beautiful _ when she comes, isn’t she?”

Korra rumbled in agreement, beyond words now, her hips picking up speed. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t breed Asami, too. Opal’s pregnancy would be plenty for all of them. And Asami richly deserved the pleasure she gave them both, in spades. 

She kept eye contact with Opal as she fucked into Asami, loving how Asami moaned and thrashed under her body at the savage pace, loving how Opal seemed to purr in approval at how hard Korra was fucking her—-

It all came to a quick, messy crescendo all too soon. Korra growled, bending over Asami’s neck as she looked into Opal’s encouraging eyes, and thrust her knot inside with one brutal push. Asami screamed, letting loose with a rare, unhinged noise that shook the rafters of the mansion, and arched hard up against Korra’s chest, body shaking in the quaking grip of it. Her orgasm detonated Korra’s like a string of pulse bombs, and the two collapsed into each other, helplessly jerking, as Opal moaned delightedly at their pleasure. 

When Korra had enough cognizance to waken a bit, she pulled Opal roughly-but-tenderly against Asami’s damp body with her free arm, and tightened around Asami with the other, burrowing her face between the two omegas so she could kiss both necks, contentedly. She felt, rather than saw, Opal smile and preen against her body, as Asami yawned and snuggled into her other side. 

“I love you.” Korra mumbled, not needing to add a qualifying name. “I hope we have lots of babies.” She yawned. 

“Once you wake up, we’ll make extra sure, right Asami?” Opal’s voice was less of a suggestion than a statement, but her beguiling scent was enough for Korra’s drowsy senses to acquiesce. 

“Mmm.” Asami slung an arm across Korra’s back, reaching for, and finding Opal’s hands. Their fingers twined below her shoulders and Korra sighed, happily. “Extra, extra sure.”

Opal’s happy laugh echoed in the bedroom. “Good.” She turned and pressed a kiss to Korra’s half-lidded temple. “Because I want enough to fill this whole house, and then a few more.”

“Give me five minutes.” Korra promised, slurring a bit as weight sank into her limbs. 

The soft laughter of both of her mates lulled her into the soothing darkness of sleep like a balm. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone order some loving poly pregnancy?

**Ch. 2**

*******

The pregnancy was shaping Opal, not only in her body, but her mind. 

Every morning, she got up, stretching between her two sleeping mates, and pulling herself slowly to her feet. Out of the trio, she was the earliest riser, having long ago acclimated to the Air Nomad’s rigorous lifestyle of early morning exercise and prayer. Korra was usually next awake, for similar reasons, but Asami, who had spent her entire childhood and most of her adult life being waited upon hand and foot, slept later than both of them. Usually neither of her mates could rouse her from her sleepy, dark-haired pile of limbs, until at least just before noon, and then only for coffee. 

Before her pregnancy, Opal had sometimes passed the mirror in their bathroom naked, in those early solo mornings, and had winced, slightly. In those early, vulnerable mornings, when her mates weren’t around, lavishing her with adoration and loving looks, it was often hard for her to feel beautiful. She knew, ostensibly, that she must be attractive, or Korra and Asami—both gorgeous in their own rights—would never be interested in her, but sometimes her slight, skinny body looked so meek and mild compared to Korra’s bronzed muscles or Asami’s sleek curves. 

But now, it was thankfully beginning to become a different story. 

Opal was strangely satisfied with her new body. She was rounder, fuller. Her nipples had darkened, and her breasts were sensitive and heavy on her sloping belly. Her body had filled out, and her eyes looked less innocent, more settled, like the grown, mated omega she was. Even only six months into her pregnancy, Opal was already feeling like she could go for another round. The comfort and weight of carrying Korra’s—and, by extension, Asami’s—litter had her practically floating, despite her newfound heaviness. 

She could feel the pups moving, most days. She could already tell they would be strong and healthy. Katara had told her that she was carrying twins, and that fact filled Korra and Opal both with pride. Twins ran in Opal’s family, certainly, but the alpha was a bit puffed over her own potency. First litters usually were solo pups. 

Asami rolled her eyes affectionately and claimed she didn’t mind the size of the litter as long as the pups were healthy, but Opal could tell by her darkened eyes and curled lips that she was pleased, too. 

It was a good sign for an omega to carry multiples on her first pregnancy. Lucky, even. Pema had told her she was carrying very well, too, without a lot of strain on her back or sides. Opal felt like maybe her body was made for this. Like perhaps she had found the certainty that she had been lacking, for so many years. 

So, if she now spent most mornings now admiring herself from every angle in the mirror that had been her nemesis, she could be forgiven for a little lassitude in alertness. 

“Like what you see?”

Asami’s sleep-rumpled voice made Opal jump, just a little. She half-turned to see her omega mate had arisen uncharacteristically early, and was watching her from the doorway, arms folded across her chest, silken kimono gaping open to reveal her nakedness. Their activities from the night before were patterned all over her skin in revealing bruises and bites, and Opal felt a secretive little thrill to see Asami wearing the marks of her and Korra’s love so boldly. 

Choosing to dodge the question, which was a tricky one, Opal let her lips crook upwards. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I wanted to see why you’ve been spending so much time in the bathroom. I was worried you were getting morning sickness, still.” Asami crossed the tile on swift, bare feet, and folded herself over Opal’s shoulder, hands cupping her belly as Opal nuzzled into the silken glide of Asami’s hair in her face. “I’m glad to see that’s not the case.”

“No, no more sickness since the third month, thankfully.” Opal’s fingers twined with Asami’s and stroked over the smooth skin of her belly, stretched so tight with the new life growing below. “I was just….I don’t know, it’s hard to describe.” 

Asami waited, patiently, her comforting, listening silence and warm, stroking hands helping Opal to center her thoughts. Asami had that power, almost always. It was her loveliest gift. Well, that and her devilishly-talented mouth. Opal shuddered, just a little, remembering the night before, and she felt Asami’s smile next to her ear before she saw it in the mirror. 

“I think…” Opal began tentatively, and Asami’s warm breath nudged into her neck, both soothing and exciting with the proximity to her mark. “I don’t know. Sometimes I think I didn’t know what love was, until you and Korra showed it to me. And when you aren’t around—it’s easy for me to forget.”

Asami was silent, but her stroking fingers urged Opal to continue, her scent coaxing and encouraging with soft drafts of jasmine-scented pheromones. 

“When I was alone, I used to wonder why you two would ever be with me.” Opal admitted, looking into her own eyes in the mirror. The grey had darkened, over the last few years. The color was beginning to look more like her Aunt Lin, which pleased her. “You two are both so….so…. _ everything.”  _ She shrugged, to convey the helplessness of her words. “I felt like nothing, compared to the Avatar and Asami Sato.”

Asami had stiffened behind her, probably biting her tongue, but to her credit, she did not interrupt. Where Korra may probably have jumped up to over-defend, Asami did not, and in some ways her subtler actions were kinder. Opal appreciated being uninterrupted as she parsed through her feelings. 

“But I don’t feel that way now. “ She explained, soothing over Asami’s stiff knuckles with her thumb. “I...I feel like I’m  _ whole _ . I’m carrying your pups. Everyone can see who I belong to. And whose pups they are.” Opal raised her chin with pride, and Asami’s eyes flickered back warmly. “It makes me realize I’m  _ home _ , no matter where I am. I’m always with you two.”

“I think I can understand that.” Asami kissed the side of her temple, lovingly. The taller omega stretched and pulled Opal closer for a quick, morning-breath-conscious kiss. “I have an idea about how to keep that feeling going, maybe.”

“Oh yeah?” Opal was starting to feel an engine turning over in her lower body, the longer Asami held her close like this. The older omega’s lips were just so pillow-lush and inviting. Opal wanted to bite them, so she did. “What’s that?”

“Mmm. You’ll see. But I hope you’ll approve. Come on, let’s get into the shower before Korra wakes and takes up all the hot water.”

That was a definite possibility. Although, to be fair, the alpha did also usually heat it right back up if needed with some quick ‘water-fire bending’. Opal squeaked in pleasure when Asami tweaked one of her nipples and the kimono danced to the floor with a whisper of satin. 

The shower was pleasantly hot and Opal hissed appreciatively as the drops hit her newly sensitive skin. It felt like just about everything was turning her on lately, and the dripping between her legs was almost as reliable a faucet as the mansion’s taps, at this rate. Clearly, Asami did not seem to mind. Her eyes were sparkling, and her hair was damp and black as she crooked a finger to invite Opal closer, into the deep recesses of the shower—that was rightly more of a tiled room, thanks to the still-bountiful Sato largesse. 

Opal went, willingly, breath in her throat at the swirl of omega pheromones, thick as steam in the shower, fogging up her senses. 

When Korra finally woke and found them, Opal was already in the throes of her second orgasm, panting and pressing her palms to the tile as she arched over Asami’s face. The dark-haired omega was kneeling between Opal’s spread legs with her tongue working worshipfully, and she was not letting up, even though Opal was twitching and gasping at the lightning bolt pleasure of her touch. 

The scent of aroused, watchful alpha was a welcome addition to the heady mix in the shower, and Opal cried out in both slight relief and delight when Asami raised her head to encourage Korra into the shower with a beckoning hand. 

Korra groaned, scenting the air with her flaring nostrils and open mouth. “No fair. You two started without me.”

“Snooze you lose.” Asami bit dangerously into Opal’s thigh, and the smaller omega tensed and quaked, letting out a sharp cry. “She was up early, and so was I.”

“That is still  _ definitely _ not fair.” Korra’s objections were very obviously mild, judging by her slow smile and bulging sleep pants. She slipped a hand into her boxers, stroking with intent. Opal’s hungry eyes followed her move. 

“Are you going to stand there all day whining or are you coming in?” Opal shot back, arching a peevish brow at her alpha mate as Asami chuckled, quietly. “You’re letting the steam out.”

“Oh, I’m coming.” The Avatar promised, a wide, brimming smile belying her dark tone. She shed her pants and shirt quickly, but treated both of her omegas to a little show as she rolled her thumb down her boxer waistband and let them drop. 

Neither omega could hide the sudden primal intake of breath that they both experienced at the bobbing, glistening sight of Korra’s thick cock. The scent in the shower intensified tenfold, and Asami slid two fingers into Opal’s open pussy, eliciting a delighted shout and an approving groan from both her mates. There was no more time for talking, clearly. 

In the end, Opal’s morning finished with her face planted between Asami’s thighs on the shower bench, licking at Korra’s cock every time the shaft appeared in sloppy strokes as the alpha fucked into Asami from behind. Korra groaned in approval at the slick darting efforts of her tongue, and she fucked Asami harder in reward. Opal was also able to catch the stiff bud of Asami’s swollen clit with her tongue, so the older omega was nearly sobbing by the time she came, trembling and slumping over Opal’s head against the tile. It was always a good morning when they could make Asami come undone like that. 

Opal went practically whistling off to her pregnancy exercise class at the pool, glowing with freshly-fucked pheromones, and promptly forgot all about her conversation she’d had earlier that morning. 

But Asami, as it turned out, did not forget. 

The next morning, a stack of pamphlets slapped down on the table next to Opal’s porridge bowl. Asami was up early again, and she kissed the top of Opal’s head as her mate turned to look in askance. The taller omega puttered around in the kitchen, fixing herself a fruit bowl, and then returned to the table, popping a cherry into her mouth. 

“Those are all of the most highly-rated photographers in Republic City.” Asami motioned to the pamphlet pile with a red-stained finger. “Most of them do maternity shoots, but even the ones that don’t will offer a similar service.”

“Asami, what—“ 

“I want you to have photos of yourself like this.” The other omega explained, with patient green eyes, nibbling on a melon rind. “Photos to remind you of how loved you are, even when you’re not pregnant.”

Opal, brimming with pregnancy hormones, felt a rush of hot, happy tears. She blinked. “Oh, my  _ love _ .”

“It was Korra’s idea, too.” Asami put her fruit bowl on the counter behind her and went to kneel at Opal’s swollen front, holding both of her hands. “We both want you to know how much you mean to us.”

“Everything.” Korra echoed, coming into the kitchen tousled in sleep and hitching her pants up around her waist. She smiled warmly at her two mates. “My whole world, right here.”

Opal was going to cry and absolutely wreck her makeup. She sniffled, and tried her hardest to pull herself together, but the sweet comfort of her mates was almost too much to bear. “You two. I love you both. So much.”

“And we love you.” Asami told her, and opened her arms. Opal went easily into them, sighing at the welcoming warmth of Asami’s natural perfume. “I thought my heart was full, when I met Korra.” Opal could tell the two were exchanging loving looks over her head and she snuggled closer in, content. “But when you came into our lives, I knew I had truly found happiness. We want you to feel that, all the time.”

“Plus, you look absolutely gorgeous pregnant.” Korra pointed out, her chuckle rumbling through her palm as she stroked Opal’s back. “You’re not the only one who wants to appreciate that.”

“I think you two are the sweetest mates in the world.” Opal announced, still a bit shaky with her swelling emotions, and withdrew a bit from Asami’s embrace so she could look up at Korra. “Our walls could use some more photos, anyway.”

That was a total lie, since they had nearly papered the hallways of the Sato manse in frames, but the laugh was shared by the group. 

“Some of these will definitely not be for hanging.” Asami warned, eyes sparkling. She kissed Opal’s neck, slow enough to make the omega’s eyes droop in pleasure. “I want a second set. Just for us.”

“Yeah, me too.” Korra agreed, alpha scent heavy with her interest. Her eyes were glacier-blue when she grinned down at Opal. “We definitely need some  _ private _ shots.”

“Where are we going to find a photographer willing to do both?” Opal protested, but both her mates only smiled. 

As it turned out, it was easier than she’d anticipated, by a long shot. 

The photographer was a polite, neutral beta who demurred easily to Korra’s Avatar strength, eyes averted from either omega. She directed Asami and Opal to change, and fussed over Korra’s usual simple Water Tribe wear, offering broaches and adornments that the alpha easily dismissed. Asami emerged from the bathroom in a Fire Nation-red dress, paired unexpectedly with a set of flats so she wouldn’t tower over both her mates—as usual. Her hair was down and lovely with a metal-bent flower above one ear, and she handed Opal its twin as the smaller omega went in to change herself. 

“So we match.” Asami told her, casting a grin at Korra, who produced a flower herself, buttoning it to her front. 

Opal was touched by the display of pride in her Zhaofu heritage—enough to start welling up with pregnant omega tears again—but she bit her lip and took the flower quickly into the bathroom before she could get too red-faced. Once dressed in her simple Earth Kingdom smock, she smoothed her hands nervously over her belly and looked at herself in the mirror. The omega who looked back at her had clear grey eyes and a radiant gloss to her hair, a glow that permeated her skin. She touched the heavy curve of her pregnant belly, hands stroking almost reverently, and felt the pups squirm below her palm. A warm, living reminder. 

She was loved. She was protected. She was  _ mated _ . 

Renewed, Opal went out into the bedroom and was rewarded by both of her mates sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of her. 

“I’m ready.” 

The regular maternity shoot was a breeze. Loving, carefully framed shots of Korra holding Opal’s belly, while Asami held her shoulders, Naga laying at their feet with a tilted, curious look. They took a few on the mansion balcony, with the lights of Republic City’s sunset gloriously bursting behind them, Korra’s eyes locked in tenderness on Opal’s back while the two omegas held hands at the rail. They even did a silly one with a plate of seaweed noodles, slurping them up as a group, big goofy smiles abound. 

And then the night came on, and the lights came out, and the photographer asked them to change into ‘wherever level of nudity you feel comfortable with’. 

For Korra, that meant easily stripping down to her skin and stretching out on the bed with a big lazy smile, languid as a dragon. Opal sucked in a breath as the alpha began to play with herself, urging her softened cock to begin rising. She couldn’t quite tear her eyes away...until Asami came out of the bathroom in that wine-red lingerie and garter set. 

Finally, Opal joined them on the bed, in the moss-green lace panties that Korra had picked out, and nothing else. The photographer had the foresight to set up several big ring lights, and the warm white light cast a halo against the backdrop of red Sato sheets. She cozied up to Korra’s front, allowing the alpha to cup her breasts with warm, heavy hands, and sighed, tilting her head back on Korra’s corded neck. Asami slid up to her side, and her smooth hands traveled over the rounded curve of Opal’s belly as the camera flashed and whirred. 

Opal could feel Korra’s cock getting harder and harder, nudging into the small of her back, and the smear of pre-cum was a damp target for her lust, but she tried to focus on the lens instead, adjusting her limbs when the photographer asked. Asami’s scent was just as hot as her own, getting thick in the air, and the taller omega’s fingers had started to tease down the curve, dancing slowly to the edge of Opal’s panties. 

Opal let out a breath, and then channeled it, trying to center herself with her meditation techniques so as not to cause an embarrassing stain in front of the photographer, but it was no good—she was getting  _ wet _ . She could feel herself clinging to the fabric whenever she shifted on the bed, and Asami’s smile was predatory, wider and wider as her fingers inched lower and lower. She knew  _ exactly  _ what she was doing, and—judging by how Korra’s scent was darkening and filling the room—so did everyone else. 

Finally, after a heated few shots where Asami’s hand slid to rest fully over her covered cunt, fingers indenting into the sodden fabric, Opal had enough. She twisted, and caught Asami’s mouth in a fervid kiss, holding her by both cheeks as Korra rumbled in approval. 

Then, she moved onto Korra. 

“Okay.” The photographer’s uncomfortable voice interrupted the haze of desire, but only briefly. “I think we’ve got everything you need here. I’ll just—-pack up and head on out, if that’s alright.”

“Check is on the table by the door.” Asami offered, somewhat breathlessly. Opal’s fingers had found her nipples through the red lace, and she was squirming. “And please do bill my accountant for any….ah…. _ added _ expenses.”

“No need.” The beta bowed, respectfully, and beat a hasty retreat, clutching her lights under one arm, camera slung around her neck. “Thank you, have a pleasant evening.”

As soon as the door closed, Opal’s two lovers were on her like a pair of wolf-bats, mouths twice as hungry, and hands just as bold. She gasped, but her mouth was pulled by Asami’s and occupied again, hands running loose through her hair. “You look so good in green.”

“Take this off.” Opal panted, pulling at the straps of Asami’s red corset. “You look  _ too good _ in yours.”

“Agreed.” Korra growled, and Asami gasped as she was yanked suddenly across the bed, and the Avatar’s swift fingers undid her ties. Opal echoed her mate’s sigh of approval as Asami’s breasts were released, and moaned when Korra nearly tore the garter belt in her haste to get Asami’s panties down. 

With Korra’s encouragement, Opal got onto her knees, and sighed as the position allowed her to tilt her face into Asami’s slick pussy, greedily swirling her tongue to collect as much wet as she could, as Asami whined and twisted in Korra’s grip above her. 

“This was such a good idea.” Korra intoned, voice several octaves lower and hands twisting on Asami’s nipples. “I can’t wait to look back on pictures of you both in that lingerie. Especially with Opal all sexy and pregnant.”

Opal moaned a happy agreement and looked up into Asami’s eyes, working her tongue in a sloppy figure-eight as the omega fisted into her hair, face tightening in pleasure. 

“You look a-amazing.” Asami told her, breath stilted, and then her head rolled back. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Opal was about to raise her head and echo the praise back to Asami, but Korra had moved from behind Asami’s back to behind hers, and she felt the first press of her alpha’s cock against her sopping cunt, which made her moan instead. 

“Both of you.” Korra told them, guttural and low with the tensing force of her instincts. “So gorgeous.”

Her hips jumped forward and her cock speared into Opal, spreading her slickness open for her entry. Opal cried out into Asami’s clit, and Asami’s fingers tightened in her hair, almost soothingly. And then the fucking began. 

The pace was eye-watering. Nearly too much, but also not nearly enough. Opal was practically sobbing at the intensity, caught between two extremes of Asami’s slick heat and Korra’s iron-hard thrusts. She worked frantically at Asami’s swollen clit, sucking and swirling her tongue, bobbing her head with the force of Korra’s driving cock behind her. 

It was a hot, sloppy mess, and Opal couldn’t blame Asami for coming quickly, her fingers tensing into Opal’s hair with a sharp cry and a tight arch of her spine. She shuddered and twitched into Opal’s tongue, whimpering as Opal coaxed her down with loving, flat licks—even as Korra was still mercilessly pounding away. The alpha’s breath huffed across her spine, and Opal whined into Asami’s still-quivering pussy to feel Korra’s cock twitch with need within her tight channel. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna—can’t—-I—-“ Korra let out a hasty, tortured cry, hips ramming into Opal’s rear in a final series of spasms. It was quicker than usual, but Opal didn’t mind—Korra had been suffering under the spell of two omega’s lust pheromones, and it was more than even the Avatar could bear. She rested her head into Asami’s thighs and sighed, welcoming the familiar warm spurts against the walls of her cunt. 

“Korra, that’s not fair.” Asami objected, mildly. “Opal hasn’t come yet, and we both have.”

“Couldn’t help it.” Korra panted, slanted sideways across Opal’s spine. She pressed a kiss to the ridges of bone there and Opal purred. “You two. Lingerie. Driving. Me.  _ Crazy _ .”

“Asami, it’s fine.” Opal pointed out, stroking her mate’s pale thighs. “I came  _ really _ hard this morning.”

“Hmmmph.” Before Opal knew what was happening, her face hit the mattress and Asami was moving. The distinctive sound of a drawer sliding open had both her and Korra perking up, watching with fascination as Asami dangled one of their larger strap-on cocks from the harness by one long finger. “This might help.”

“Oh  _ Spirits _ .” Opal whispered, body suddenly revved up and raring to go. 

Korra chuckled, no doubt feeling her clench in anticipation, and pulled slowly out on a messy tide of her own release, spilling down Opal’s thighs. “Oh yes. You know this is my favorite.”

“Good.” Asami pressed a palm to her chest and a kiss to her lips as she slipped the harness on with her spare hand, fingers nimbly flying through the buckles. “Maybe you’ll get hard enough to come in  _ me _ , too.”

“Definitely.” Korra agreed, eyes already blue-black, and settled onto the pillows. 

Opal moaned greedily when she felt the mattress shift behind her. “Oh  _ please _ , Asami, don’t tease me.” 

Teasing was definitely one of Asami’s favorite sports, but she seemed to have taken pity on Opal for once, and soothed her with a kiss between her shoulder blades as she slotted the dildo inside. They both sighed at the easy glide of the shaft through Opal’s wetness. “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling. Just relax for me. Let me take care of you, like you’re taking care of our pups.”

Slick noises filled the room. Opal moaned deep in her throat, eyes fluttering, and heard Korra echo her with a sympathetic groan. When she looked up, the alpha was already half-hard again, stroking herself with black eyes as she watched the two omegas rock back and forth together. Opal didn’t need to think twice. She beckoned, and Korra hastily crawled over to position herself into the omega’s waiting mouth. 

Now she was truly filled, eyes closed in bliss and tears springing to the corners as Asami fucked into her from behind, and Korra’s cock thrust slowly into her throat. Both of her mates had already been satisfied, so their attentions were focused, devoted and loving. She could hardly stand the pleasure of it—knowing she was so deeply  _ theirs.  _

“Good girl.” Korra told her, stroking her face as she worked her head fervidly on the alpha’s cock. “You’re such a good girl for us.”

_ I love you both loveyouloveyou  _ is what Opal wanted to say, but what came out was a strangled groan around Korra’s thick cock as Asami thrust in particularly hard, skidding across that special spot on her front wall that always made her gasp. She didn’t know how Asami always found it, but she did—sometimes with more unerring accuracy than even Korra. Her eyes started to roll up as her body clenched with the anticipation of the oncoming wave of pleasure. 

“Come for us.” Asami purred, breath short with the increasing drive of her hips. Korra rumbled in agreement, pulling out of Opal’s lips so she could pant out her breath easier. “You’re so  _ good _ , Opal. So good. Let go, darling.”

And she did. 

Helpless to stop herself, Opal tumbled over the cliff. She cried out, and nearly fell into Korra’s lap, as her alpha stroked her face and hair, soothing her with loving pheromones as Asami fucked her through the tensing waves of her climax, prolonging and increasing it. She sobbed and shook, and both of her mates rocked and pulsed with her, guiding her as she came hard enough to blank out her eyes for several long seconds. 

When at last the waves subsided, Opal was able to blink blearily and see that Asami had pulled out and discarded the harness, and was rapidly riding Korra’s erection. Opal could hardly do more than watch, pleased with the fervor of their coupling, until they both came again, shuddering hard as the mattress springs creaked. After a few more lung-filling moments, everyone disentangled and then rolled back together, a natural mess of sticky sweat and cum in the center of the bed. 

“That was wonderful.” Opal told her mates, as she and Asami rested their heads side by side on Korra’s chest. “And I’m so glad we’ll have memories of this for years to come. Makes me feel so much, I can’t even tell you.”

“Good.” Korra kissed the tops of each of their heads, and then a cheeky rumble alerted them to her words before she spoke. “Although maybe next time we should pay the photographer enough to  _ stay _ when things get wild.” 

“I’ll look into it.” Asami promised, and the rich, exhausted laughter of all three filled the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bored of quarantine and needing a treasure trove of smut? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
